The traditional way to make a wipe consisting of several plies is to put each single ply on top of each other and to provide a bonding between the plies which can be made by chemical or mechanical bonding, e.g. glueing or embossing or edge-embossing. This means that there are several possibilities for the wipe to delaminate, because a bonding which may delaminate exists between each of the single plies.
WO 98/37794 discloses a rolled and folded napkin which facilitates the withdrawal of napkins from a dispenser and which allows an effective storage. The napkin is intended to be unfolded for use. Dispensing problems are also solved by GB-2250729 A for dispensing from a stack of towels. Similarly, WO 96/26664 relates to dispensing problems. Special folds are made only for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,126 A describes composite towels and a method for making composite towels, comprising of a composite product including one surface formed by smooth tissue and an opposite surface formed by an absorbent dry-formed fabric product. The connection between the layer of fibre material and the layer of tissue on a forming wire is made by a binder. Then, the thus achieved product is folded in order to obtain a towel of a type which can be dispensed from a towel dispenser with a facility of conventionally folded towels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,743 A describes a toilet paper which has greater thickness in its central area and at the edges in order to give it the required wet strength. This greater thickness is achieved by folding a single-ply paper sheet in accordance with the drawings. Folding is only made for this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,855 A describes a multi-layer article and a process and apparatus for its manufacture. This multi-layer article is made such that it comprises at least two thicknesses, obtained by folding a single continuous web or strip of said material. The overlapping portions (by folding) are fixed one on top of the other so as to form a multi-layer web or strip. Adhesive means are applied to the strip in order to fix the loop portions being overlapped relatively one to another.